The sun visors for vehicles which presently are customarily used, have a relatively large-dimensioned sun visor body of great weight and of a complicated design. In connection with a first conventional type of embodiment, a support body for the support shaft is initially welded to an insert body, frequently consisting of a wire frame. Cut-to-size pieces made of plastic foam are then placed on both sides of the insert body, and on top of that cut-to-size plastic pieces, which are welded together along their circumference. With another conventional type of embodiment, a wire frame equipped with a support body is placed into the mold depression of a foam mold, and PU, but lately also EPP, is foamed around it. This blank is then covered with plastic foil or cut-to-size textile materials.